


The End of August is the End of an Era

by LiliMane



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domesticity, Fluff, Isak and Even being perfect for each other like always, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliMane/pseuds/LiliMane
Summary: A lot of people have been saying how Isak is starting school soon and this will be the first time he has to go alone since he's been dating Even so I wrote a little drabble.





	The End of August is the End of an Era

**Author's Note:**

> Even teases Isak and enjoys drawing penises. He's a romantic like that.

 

“Baby.”

Isak is woken up by a soft, gentle voice.

“Hey baby. It's time to wake up.”

His boyfriend's voice is joined by hands touching his shirt. Isak's lying on his side and Even's lying behind him, his face tucked into Isak's neck.

“Mm.” Isak's letting Even know he's in a state of half-sleep, with his face on his pillow and his boyfriend's hands roaming his chest slowly. Even's hands shortly find their way under Isak's shirt and _that's_ not a good way to make Isak want to leave the bed.

“Come on baby. It's the first day of school.”

After not being able to elicit a reaction from his sleepy boyfriend, Even's hands start wandering to a place that, when touched, is surely to give away that Isak is very eager to get up. Well, at least that part of him is.

Isak smiles into his pillow while Even keeps touching him over his boxers.

“Mmm.”

“Is that all I'm going to hear from you for the entire day?” Even smiles into Isak's neck and his breath tickles Isak, which causes him to tremble slightly.

“...Maybe.”

They lay like this, in comfortable silence, Even tucked into Isak's back with his hands lazily touching him, until Isak hears the sound that never fails to annoy him out of his mind.

“Shit. We really have to get up.” Suddenly, Even is no longer touching Isak and is sitting up on the bed, reaching over to the shelf to turn off his alarm. Isak is _appalled_ at the abrupt lack of bodily contact and warmth that Even's body always provides him with. Even looks over at Isak, who is still lying in the same position, face buried deep into the pillow and body under the duvet.

“Isak?”

Ugh. That lovely moment of exchanging sweet, quiet words and entwining themselves with each other's bodies is gone. That early moment, in which he's woken up by his boyfriend who never calls him nothing else but _baby_ in the gentlest, softest voice is gone and Isak, as always, has a hard time of letting it go.

“I'm gonna make us breakfast. Hop in the shower while I'm at it, okay?”

Ughh. Now Even's gone from the bed and Isak can hear him going in the direction of the kitchen. Before he can leave the room though, Isak manages to muster a small, infantile sound followed by a pouty “together.”

“Hm? What's that?”

“I wanna shower together.”

Isak peeks up from under the covers and shoots Even a classic look that usually guarantees him getting his way with his boyfriend. He see Even smile fondly at him, but he doesn't give in this time.

“No. You know it's going to take a lot more time if we shower together. And we'll gonna end up being dirtier than we are now, if that's even possible.”

Isak furrows his brows and hides his face under the covers again.

Silence.

“No.”

Even sighs fondly and walks to the kitchen.

“What do you want? Cereal?”

“I want to shower. With you.”

“Come on Isak, you still need to pack your stuff.”

“I don't wanna go to school,” Isak mumbles from under the covers.

“What? Come here if you want to talk, I can't hear you. And you're not skipping the shower.”

Isak grunts and gets up from under the covers and walks up to Even, who is pouring milk into their bowls. Isak comes up to him and wraps his arms around his boyfriend's back, as per usual when they're in the kitchen and Even's making food.

“I said I don't wanna go to school.”

“Of course you do. You've been giddy for the whole week.”

“But you're not gonna be there.”

“You knew that all the time you've been excitedly getting prepared for school. Suddenly it's bothering you?”

They sit down at their table and begin to eat.

“It's been bothering me all the time. Ever since you graduated.”

Even looks at Isak and a smile spreads across his face, even though his mouth is filled with chocolate chip cereal.

“I just can't help it that...”

“...that you're a nerd.”

Isak rolls his eyes.

“And you get excited about going back to school. It's okay baby. I'm glad that you're happy about it.”

“I'm not happy about not having anyone to make out with during breaks, though.”

“I'm sure you're going to find another ways to occupy your mouth.”

“What?” Isak laughs.

“What? I can't help that everything that comes out of my mouth sounds dirty to you.”

“Whatever. I want you to be the only thing that occupies my mouth.” Even wiggles his eyebrows and walks up to the sink to leave their bowls there. “You and that delicious stuff you make.” Even looks over at him and raises his eyebrows. “Food, I mean. God!” Isak gets up from the table and walks over to the bathroom door.

“So...” He stops in the doorway. “Am I going to have to do this alone, or...?”

 

 

***

 

They arrive 15 minutes late and nobody stands in front of the school building, having already left for their classes. Isak wanted to go by foot, because “this way we can spend more time before I leave, Even, duh,” but since they were already late, Even drove them. Isak insists that Even walks him up to the entrance. Then, they just stand in front of each other, holding hands.

“So...”

“Good luck baby. You're gonna do great.”

Isak looks up at him, looking slightly taken aback.

“I mean, I'm surprised they even began classes when the Genius of Hartvig Nissen wasn't there.”

Isak rolls his eyes.

“Geniuses don't come late to class.”

“They do, if they have a hot boyfriend and want to shower together with him in the morning.”

“Whatever. You know shower is my trigger word.”

“Trigger word? For what? For morning blowjobs?”

“Yes!” Isak exclaims, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

“Ever since we've started dating, you were always, like, seducing me with texts about how you were going to take a shower, and stuff...” Even is trying to hold back laughter, looking at Isak's adorable face expressions and slightly blushed cheeks. “...and it, like, stuck with me. Shower no longer means just, you know.”

“Showering.”

“Yeah.”

They look at each other with dopey smiles.

“And I'm kind of insulted at how okay you are with this, by the way.” Isak looks at the ground shyly.

“With what? Shower sex? Why would yo-”

“No.” Isak interrupts him, rolling his eyes. “With me just, like, leaving for half a day, and, stuff.” He mumbles.

“Baby.” Even takes Isak's face into his hands. “It's like, just another step in our relationship.”

“What? Not spending every minute we can with each other?”

Even shrugs.

“Pretty much.”

“What a ridiculous concept.”

They smiles at each other.

“It is. But we're going to get through it. You got used to me spending a lot of time at work, right? With the help of your friends, study sessions with Sana and frequent visits to my workplace and _a lot_ of text messages, but still. You did it. And you're not gonna have any trouble nailing this, too.”

Isak smiles shyly and nods, then he pecks Even on the lips.

“I'm kind of bummed we came late, though. I wanted to like, show you off.” Even smiles and raises his eyebrows, eyes piercing his boyfriend.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, then I'm just going to have to start setting the alarm for an earlier hour, then.”

Isak slumps and rolls his eyes.

“Ugh. No.”

“Shower sex.”

“But at what price, Even? At what price?!”

 

 

***

 

Isak walks into the classroom and pays no mind to the disapproving stare of his teacher. He plops next to Sana, who gives him an unimpressed, knowing look.

“What?”

She smiles.

“Nothing. Good to have you here at all.”

Isak smiles to himself and opens his brand new notebook, then notices a small heart drawn on the right corner of the page. He turns the page and finds another little drawing in the right corner, this time a cartoon cat with a snapback on. Above it, there is a small speech bubble, that says: “Biology is fun!” On the third page, there's a cartoon penis with a speech bubble that says: “I blush every time I think of you.” Isak rolls his eyes fondly and stops himself. He shouldn't be going through all the drawings now. He's going to leave one for each time he flips the page after the previous ones have been filled with notes. He can be patient. And, this way, just like Even wanted him to, he'll always have a piece of his boyfriend with him at school, even if he's not physically with him. _God, I love him_ , comes a sincere thought to Isak, and a second one, that always follows after that first one – _I have to let him now_. He pulls out his phone to text Even, but, before he can type anything, a notification arrives.

 

**EVEN <3 <3 <3**

**08:27**

_Do you like them? Wait 'til you get to page 21 ;)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
